The Courage to Love
by Tsukamoto Eva
Summary: Tai has always wanted to be with Sora but the Carrier of Courage can't find himself to be brave enough to tell her he loves her. The story will include all the other DigiDestined and events from the anime. See AN for more info on story. Chap.6 Up!
1. Starting Out

The Courage to Love  
  
Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and I am not affiliated with Toei or Saban.  
  
Author's Notes: Just in case you wish to know, the story will contain Taiora and maybe additional made up characters later on. The Matt and Sora event from 02 will happen, but not to worry Taiora fans this story is staying true to the Taiora theme. The original Digi-Destined will make their appearances as well and the 25 years later after 02 scenario will also be included. The rating will get higher later on and the story won't always have too much romance, just in certain chapters where there needs to be A LOT of romance ^^. Well enough with me talking , on to Chapter 1.  
  
Starting out  
  
Yagami, Taichi. Journal entry #14 Date: June 7th 2001.  
  
Do you love me? I don't know…do I love you? I don't know that either…years have passed by so fast…without me saying a word…or maybe it's just me, thinking I'm running out of time to say "it" to you. Your birthday just passed again a few weeks ago, I still remember your smiles on that day, heck I remember all the smiles you've had on your birthday every year since we were really small. Maybe I can say "it" to you later on, we're still pretty young, maybe we should grow up a bit more. Gee…I keep stalling, but the problem is I don't know if I'll have the courage to tell you "it" when I find it in me…I'll find it in me one day, I've gathered my strongest courage many times before…I'll do it…I'll do it for you…  
  
1993, 5 years after the birth of Taichi Yagami  
  
"Aaah, ow!" yelled little Taichi Yagami.  
  
A few kids laughed at him while running across the field. He had tripped over a hose in the small soccer field while trying to get to the net. He lifted himself up with a determined look on his face and charged forward into an opposing player and was making sure he knocked whoever it was down. With great speed for a little kid, he rushed to the player and tried to steal the ball, but to his dismay the person just swayed to the side and made poor Taichi fall flat on his face.  
  
"Yuck!" he spat out some grass and wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve. He also had to wipe his eyes since some mud had smudged on his face. At this moment Taichi was getting furious, he jumped up and got into a runner's stance.  
  
"I've had enough with this guy, I'm gonna show him who's the best!" Tai reached to the top of his forehead and pulled down his goggles onto his eyes.  
  
"It's time to use these" said Taichi while adjusting his goggles. "No one beats me" he muttered, soon a smirk appeared on his face and he dashed towards his target. The player, unaware of this sudden attack only had enough time to gasp before being hit to the ground. Taichi stumbled over the player and fell on his face again. Grass had once again gotten into his mouth but he simply just spat it out again. He was too concerned about winning more than the taste of grass in his mouth. The goggles had prevented any mud getting in his eyes, so he immediately pulled them back up to his forehead and went for the ball which was surprisingly still not taken. He smiled and took the ball, kicking it towards the net and trying to look graceful. He was nearing the goalie and started to slow down, however the goalie was paying attention to something else instead of Tai. Pulling his leg back, Taichi quickly thrust forward his leg to kick the ball straight into the net.  
  
"I scored! I won!" Taichi was jumping around happily, indulging in his victory. "I did it! No one can stop me! I'm…huh?" Tai noticed that everyone was huddled around in a circle on the other side of the field.  
  
"Why's everyone over there?" He slowly jogged over to the circle of people. "You guys, how come you aren't jumping around like me?" Tai questioned his team. No one answered. Tai frowned and decided to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
He pushed the other kids out of the way and got into the middle of the circle. Taichi saw, lying on the ground was the kid he had tackled earlier. Taichi knelt down "Are you, okay?"… Silence. "Hey say something." Again there was no response. He looked closer at his opponent, brushing the hair out of his face. He closely examined the face and when he realized what wrong he had done, his heart started to pound fast.  
  
He mentally yelled. "I hit a girl! I hit a girl!" Tears started streaming down his face. He lightly shook the young girl hoping to awake her. "Wake up please! I'm so sorry!" he wailed. Taichi cried harder and harder and soon rested his face on the girl's stomach, his hands clutching her's. "Please get up…please" came his muffled voice.  
  
He soon felt a twitch in his hand. His sobs started to get softer as he lifted his face from her stomach. "Are you okay...?" Taichi asked while sniffling and looking at the girl's face.  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open and at that moment Tai felt his little heart jump a bit as he stared at her face. She carefully began to sit up, holding her arm. Her vision was slightly blurry and all she could see was a big blob of brown. She wiped her eyes a few times, and looked again. The brown blob was actually a big mop of hair and belonged to the little boy who had tackled her.  
  
"You're the guy that hit me" came her little voice. Tai snapped back to attention and looked at her in a formal way.  
  
"Yeah it's me…listen I'm really sorry, I just really wanted to win and I didn't know that you were a girl. I didn't get to see how you looked very well." He started to get tears in his eyes again. The girl noticed that his eyes were red from before and that her shirt was wet with tears. "Hey don't cry, its ok" She hugged him and Tai's eyes suddenly widened. She let go of him and got up.  
  
"I have to go now, I don't know if I'll play here tomorrow, bye!" She started running towards the park away form the soccer field.  
  
"Wait!" Tai got up and ran as fast as he could to the girl. He caught up and grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him curiously.  
  
"I'm still really sorry I didn't mean to…" she put a finger to his lips. "I told you, its ok…"  
  
"Well I don't think its ok yet" said Tai, his head looking down. He went to a nearby bench and sat down. The girl followed him.  
  
"You play a lot of soccer don't you?" said the girl. Tai was still looking down and managed a low "Yeah…" I think you're really good, the way you run and tackle. I know you'll get even better when you get older. There was Tai listening to the girl he tackled, complimenting him! He looked up and faced her.  
  
"I think you're really good too, the way you dodge, you're really fast!" He saw the expression on her face change from surprised to happy. The way she smiled made him blush.  
  
He looked at her shirt and noticed all the tears that had accumulated on it to make it so wet. The girl raised a brow and looked to where Tai was looking at and she began to smile a bit more.  
  
"You stayed close to me and cried on me until I woke up, right?" the young girl questioned.  
  
"H-huh?" Taichi looked up and met her gaze.  
  
"You're really nice…staying with me like that" she started blushing.  
  
"Well hehehe I guess" said Taichi while scratching his head.  
  
"Umm…you never told me your name yet, can I know?" asked Tai very shyly. The girl grinned  
  
"Sora Takenouchi" she then made a cute little girly look and Tai couldn't help but grin back  
  
"My name is Taichi Yagami, the best soccer player in the world!" He shook her hand and they both giggled. "I've got lots of money too" said Tai  
  
"Really?" asked Sora. Through the corner of his eye, Tai could see an ice cream man coming by with his cart.  
  
"Yeah, I'll prove it!" Taichi grabbed her hand and led her to the ice cream man.  
  
"Hey Mister" Taichi said with a smile on his face. The young man looked down at Tai.  
  
"Hey there kid, you want some ice cream?" the young man asked Tai kindly.  
  
"Yup!" I want two Popsicles for me and my friend Sora!" The man looked at Sora and smiled.  
  
"Ahh…you have a little girlfriend I see" said the man  
  
"Huh? A girlfriend?" Tai asked confused. "Never mind heh, so what flavors would you like?"  
  
Tai turned to Sora. "What flavor do you want Sora?"  
  
"Hmm…I want cherry" she said sweetly.  
  
"Alright, one cherry and one orange please!" Taichi started to get excited.  
  
The man opened the cart and took out a cherry Popsicle and an orange Popsicle. "That'll be $1.00"  
  
Tai dug into his pocket and took out a bunch of coins. "Uhh…one cent, 6 cents, 17 cents…" Tai kept counting and counting.  
  
Sora looked at Tai while he was counting and smiled. The man also watched Tai count and figured that it might take too long for Tai to count, plus he had to sell more ice cream before the end of the day.  
  
"Hey little guy, it's on me you can have these for free, ok?" The man handed Tai the Popsicles. "See you again!" and with that the man hurried off to sell the rest of his ice cream supply.  
  
"What just happened?" Tai looked a little confused, and then he smirked. "See Sora, I told you I'm rich, I had too much money so the guy gave me the Popsicles for free and ran away!"  
  
Sora laughed. "I guess so, Tai"  
  
"Here you go Sora" Tai gave the cherry Popsicle to her.  
  
"Thanks Taichi" Sora gently took the Popsicle from him. The two ate their Popsicles on the way to Sora's place. Tai didn't even notice where they were going until Sora stopped in front of an apartment building.  
  
"Well, this is where I live" said Sora, a bit less energetic.  
  
"Oh…" said Taichi, also a bit less energetic" "We can see each other tomorrow right? Just meet me at the soccer field"  
  
"I hope I can come tomorrow" said Sora.  
  
"If you can't come how about I come over?" asked Tai, full of hope.  
  
"I guess that would be ok" Sora smiled a bit. "Sora, honey" Sora's mom came out the door of the apartment building.  
  
"Where have you been? Your clothes are all messy and look at those grass stains" Sora's mom was getting frantic on how dirty her daughter's clothes were.  
  
"We were playing soccer Mrs. Takenouchi" said Tai. Sora's mom looked over at Tai  
  
"Hmm…who is this young fellow Sora? A friend?" Sora's mom began to smile.  
  
"Yup, mommy his name is Taichi Yagami and he's the best soccer player in the world" Sora and Tai giggled again.  
  
"Aww…how cute" said Sora's mom. "Did you take good care of my Sora, Taichi?"  
  
"Yes m'am!" exclaimed Taichi. Sora's mom laughed.  
  
"Such a nice little boy, hmm… you've got some stains of your own I see" Sora's mom inspected the stains of grass, mud, and orange Popsicle. "Why don't you come with me and Sora to wash up?"  
  
"Well I guess" Taichi said. Sora, Tai and Sora's mom all went up to the Takenouchi's apartment. Sora's mom washed both Taichi and Sora's faces and then later decided that Taichi should just wash himself off at his own place and that Sora should take a bath when Taichi left  
  
"Taichi dear, what's your phone number? I need to call your mom" It had reached 6:30 pm in the evening and Tai was supposed to be home at 6:00 pm. Taichi came over and told Sora's mom his number, after that he went back over to Sora so they could play Tic-Tac-Toe. Mrs. Takenouchi dialed the Yagami's number, it ringed a few times and then someone picked up.  
  
"Yagami Residence"  
  
"Hello, is this Mrs.Yagami?"  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Tai's mother seemed very distressed.  
  
"This is Mrs.Takenouchi, your son Taichi is over here at my place. He was playing soccer with my daughter earlier today and he brought her home. My daughter and Taichi seem to have become good friends.  
  
"Taichi is there?! I'm coming over, please tell me your address"  
  
Taichi looked over at the phone, he could hear his mom from the other side. Mrs. Takenouchi told Mrs. Yagami the directions and then said bye and hung up.  
  
"Uh-oh" said Tai  
  
"What's wrong Taichi?" asked Sora.  
  
"My mom is coming over, I hope she's not mad"  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think she'll be mad" said Sora  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Sora's mom answered the door and told Mrs. Yagami to come inside. Tai's mom thanked Mrs.Takenouchi, took off her shoes and walked slowly inside.  
  
"Taichi I was so worried, it may have been half an hour but I was still worried. And I even have the baby to take care of." Tai's mom had a baby carrier with her.  
  
"Oooh, a little girl, what's her name?" Mrs.Takenouchi asked  
  
Mrs.Yagami smiled "Hikari Yagami"  
  
"That's a wonderful name" Sora's mom complimented.  
  
"Thank you" Tai's mom replied. "I'm sorry but I have to get going, I have to get home to cook dinner for Tai and for my husband when he gets home later tonight, thank you so much for watching over Taichi this evening"  
  
"No problem, he's welcome to visit anytime" said Mrs.Takenouchi. Mrs.Yagami walked over to Tai and took his hand and then noticed the girl beside him.  
  
"Hi there, what's your name?" asked Tai's mom.  
  
"My name's Sora, the second best soccer player in the world" Tai and Sora once again giggled. Tai's mom faced Sora's mom.  
  
"They're so adorable!" exclaimed Mrs.Yagami.  
  
"I know!" replied Mrs.Takenouchi. The mothers had a little laugh and then it was really time for Tai to go.  
  
"Well we've really got to get going Mrs.Takenouchi, Sora's welcome to come over to our place anytime. Say thank you to Mrs.Takenouchi Taichi" said Tai's mom.  
  
"Th-thank you Mrs.Takenouchi"  
  
"You're welcome Taichi, take care, goodnight"  
  
Sora waved goodbye to Taichi and Taichi waved back. Mrs.Yagami said her goodbyes after putting on her shoes and getting the Takenouchi's number. On the way out Tai helped his mom carry the baby carrier.  
  
Later on when Tai got home, he didn't want to eat. He went straight into his room to think about all the things that happened today.  
  
"That was really fun…I hope we can meet again tomorrow" Tai thought. Now that he was home, he started to get really bored, really fast. Taichi's mom was busy preparing dinner for Mr.Yagami when suddenly Taichi emerged from his room and ran to the phone.  
  
"Mom! What's Sora's number!?"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well there's the end of chapter 1 ^^. Please review and tell me if you want more. If there are any questions, you can post them in your review or you can IM me on AIM. You can also e-mail! 


	2. Best of Friends

1 The Courage to Love  
  
Author's Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Digimon and I am not affiliated with Toei or Saban.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter will have an insert from the dub. In the Japanese version of Movie 1, Sora did not cheer on Tai during the fight between Greymon and Parrotmon whereas in the dub she did. Well, on to Chapter 2.  
  
1.1 Best of Friends  
  
1 year after Taichi and Sora's first meeting  
  
"I'm getting tired!" complained Taichi. "We've been fixing this stuff for such a long time!"  
  
"It's not my fault, I have to help around a bit more since I'm a bit older" stated Sora.  
  
It was around 2:00 in the afternoon and Tai and Sora were arranging flowers for Mrs.Takenouchi. Tai had come over because his mom went to go shopping with his aunt and they brought along Hikari as well. At first Tai thought that flower arranging would be easy, but after the first 5 broken flowerpots he decided to take his task more seriously.  
  
"Hmm…I know what to do" Tai thought. Taichi sneaked over to some flowers that weren't arranged yet and took some. He went back over to Sora and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem…I've brought some flowers for you" said Taichi while holding them out to Sora.  
  
"Oh really Tai? Thank you" Sora's face brightened up and she was just about to take them before Tai put them behind his back.  
  
"Nuh-uh, you don't get them until we can play" Tai had a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Okay, fine…we can play"  
  
"Alright!" Tai held out the flowers to Sora again and she took them slowly while her brightened expression turned into a dulled one.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter?" asked Tai. Sora arranged the flowers into a small pot and looked at him.  
  
"Tai I told you I have to help, please just wait a little longer" She looked him in the eyes with a fragile look.  
  
"Uhh…well…umm…oh fine" Tai sighed while putting his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks Tai" said Sora before giving him a small hug. Taichi felt himself blush a little bit so he covered his face. For half an hour Tai watched Sora fix the flowers and after she was done they both took Tai's soccer ball and went outside.  
  
"This should be a good one on one Sora," said Tai.  
  
"You're right about that" replied Sora.  
  
Tai passed the ball to Sora to make her have first ball. The ball landed directly in front of Sora and she quickly took the ball and advanced towards Tai's net. Taichi ran in front of her to steal the ball but she kicked it up and ran past Tai to where the ball was headed. Once again the ball landed right in front of her and she shot a straight goal into Taichi's net.  
  
"That's one for me!" yelled Sora while she ran to Tai.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Tai walked over to his net to take the ball out. After him and Sora got into their positions, Tai moved to the side and swiftly started for Sora's net. When he was about 5 seconds away from the net he looked back to see if Sora was close behind him, she was about 4 seconds behind him. Tai smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna get this one Sora!" exclaimed Tai, but before he could reach the net he fell over. Tai tasted the familiar taste of grass in his mouth and got up.  
  
"Okay, who did it this t-time…" Tai looked up and saw a kid about his age but bigger, his stomach was bigger too. The kid had two other friends with him one on the left, one on the right. Both of them were the same size, but not as big as the middle guy.  
  
"Hey mop head, give us the soccer ball" said the one in the middle.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm not afraid of you just because you have a big tummy!" Taichi got up and took his soccer ball.  
  
"Then I guess you won't mind if we take your girlfriend over there. Go get her guys!" The other two went after Sora.  
  
"Sora run!" Tai was running after the other two while he had the big one behind him.  
  
"Tai! Pass me the ball!" yelled Sora. Taichi nodded, put the ball down while he was running and kicked it to Sora. Sora quickly took the ball and faced the other two guys. Before they lunged at her she kicked the ball at one's head and it bounced off and hit the other's. Both pursuers fell down and Tai stepped over them before taking the ball and grabbing Sora's hand.  
  
"Get up you wimps!" said the big kid. By the time the two other bullies got up, Sora and Taichi were long gone. Tai and Sora had run back to Sora's place to make sure they were really safe.  
  
"Next time…I won't…rush…to…play…" Tai said while regaining his breath. Sora giggled while also regaining her breath.  
  
"That…was cool how you…hit those guys with the ball," said Tai.  
  
"Well…I had to make sure…that we wouldn't get into anymore trouble, you would've got into a fight or something…" said Sora softly.  
  
"I would've been fine, but I guess you helping was ok" Tai smiled and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora smiled back. After a moment Sora walked to the fridge and opened it.  
  
"Taichi do you want to drink something?"  
  
"Sure, anything"  
  
Sora took out some orange juice that she made early in the morning. Of course it was still very fresh. Sora took out two cups and poured equal amounts of orange juice into both cups. She handed one to Tai and watched him drink his before she drank her own, she wanted to see how he liked it. At first Tai took a little sip, but after tasting it he gulped the whole thing down very fast.  
  
"Aaaah! That was good!" Tai said sounding refreshed. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"You really think so? I made it this morning," said Sora. Tai looked at her.  
  
"You really made the juice?" asked Tai. Sora nodded, slightly blushing.  
  
"Well you should keep making it, its great!" Tai took Sora's cup and gulped the juice down. Sora's eyes widened when Taichi suddenly took the cup, but then she smiled knowing that Tai appreciated what she made. After talking about what happened at the soccer field for a while Sora and Taichi put the cups in the sink and washed them. On their way out of the kitchen area Tai yawned.  
  
"I'm getting sleepy…" Tai was slumped forward while walking.  
  
"Why don't we go to my room then? My mom always tells me to go there we I need a nap" suggested Sora.  
  
"Sure…" said Tai, all he could do was concentrate on sleeping. Sora led him to her room and he immediately jumped onto her bed. All Sora could do was giggle while she got up onto her bed beside Taichi. She looked at him, his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep yet. She slowly moved her face towards his and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She then saw how fast his cheeks turned from normal to pink to red. She giggled again and lay beside him. She closed her eyes and drifted asleep while Taichi tried to get to sleep after the kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sora's mom arrived home a few minutes later from the flower shop and found Taichi and Sora sleeping. She smiled at the scene and decided not to wake them up. An hour later Mrs.Yagami came and picked up Tai. Tai was too sleepy to notice where he was going or what he was doing so he just left with his mom without complaining. Sora was still asleep and unaware that Taichi had left.  
  
When Taichi was in his bed at home all he did was dream about what tomorrow would be like with Sora…  
  
1 year later  
  
  
  
"GRAAAAGH" the sounds of slashing, snapping, and growling could be heard throughout Highton View Terrace. Taichi was holding onto his little sister Hikari.  
  
"Come on Greymon! You can do it!" Tai yelled to a very large dinosaur like creature. The dinosaur was in a fight with another large creature that resembled a parrot. The parrot had used a bright blue attack and shot it at its opponent. Greymon stumbled down to the ground and was covered with crushed pavement.  
  
"Noooo, Greymon.." cried Hikari. She tried to blow her whistle between sobs to wake the creature up but she couldn't do it. It was then that Taichi took the whistle from his younger sister and blew hard. The piercing noise rang through the area and lasted a very long time. From her window, Sora could see Tai blowing the whistle.  
  
"Come on Tai…you can do it" She held her hand to her chest.  
  
After the whistle's sound had died down a silence, which seemed long, took place. When hope looked like it had ran away, an eye opened from underneath the rubble.  
  
Greymon got up from the debris and roared loudly before throwing its head forward and blasting an enormous flame. The parrot like creature screeched and disappeared in the flame. Greymon had also disappeared.  
  
"Greymon!, Greymon!" Hikari was yelling at the top of her lungs. Taichi looked around at the former battleground around him.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora came running towards him.  
  
"Sora!" Tai watched her run up to him.  
  
"Are you okay?, I saw that whole thing…" Sora looked very worried.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just wondering where those big things went…" Tai kept looking around when suddenly Sora flung her arms around him.  
  
"I was worried…I'm glad you're okay…" Sora allowed a few tears to run down her cheeks. She kissed Tai on the cheek and hugged him tighter. Tai blushed and held onto her.  
  
"I wonder why those monsters showed up…will I see Greymon again?" Tai whispered to himself. He felt a tug on his shirt and turned around.  
  
"Onii-chan can we go home?" asked Hikari, she looked very tired.  
  
"Yeah, we can go home…" said Tai. Sora let go of Taichi and Taichi took Hikari's hand.  
  
"Sora would you like to come with us?" asked Tai. She silently nodded and took Taichi's other hand.  
  
Taichi, Sora, and Hikari all walked to the Yagami's apartment hand in hand not aware of what would happen to them in the not too distant future.  
  
  
  
A/N: Onii-chan = brother, or older brother if you didn't know. Sorry if this took too long and if its too short. I was in a rush to make it! The other Digi Destined will show up soon I promise! Please review, thanks! 


	3. Moving Along

The Courage to Love  
  
Author's Disclaimer: You know, the same thing. I don't own Digimon nor am I affiliated with Disney, Toei or Saban. Yes, Disney because they're dubbing Digimon Frontiers.  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm…I've come upon one of my reviews asking where everyone is getting "Yagami", from. Well "Dante", Yagami is Taichi's last name in the Japanese/Original version of Digimon. Now, to my other readers please give me some contacts so I can talk with you or alert when a new chapter is coming up since this one took so long, it's because I got grounded -.-. Also I would like it if you could suggest whether I should continue using Yagami or not, but I still like using it. E-mail me at magnamon39@hotmail.com. Just a note, this chapter has a "Revealing Scene". Anyway reading time!  
  
Moving Along  
  
A cool, gentle breeze blew across the land. The sky was blue and the grass smelled sweet. The brilliant lights of the sun graced the ground beneath it.  
  
"I want to take a bath! The last time I ever washed myself decently was a time when the bath was fake!" Tachikawa Mimi complained. She still remembered the time when Devimon had made an imaginary mansion that had pleased the kids greatly at first, but then it ended up to be a great disappointment.  
  
"Oh come on, not this whining again" Ishida Yamato pouted. "Neither of us have taken a bath in a long time either and we're not complaining".  
  
"Well that's because you're a filthy smelly boy" Mimi stated with a "I'm too good for you look." Matt just shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey, not all of us are like that!" yelled Izumi Koushiro and Kido Jyou.  
  
"Well that's because you're nerdy" said Mimi in a very girly way. Izzy and Joe just shook their heads and moved onward.  
  
"You think these kids will ever stop fighting?" asked Taichi. Sora and Taichi were behind the rest of the group watching them argue and fight like babies. They noticed the only one that was ahead of them that wasn't arguing was Takeru.  
  
It had been 4 years since the fight between Greymon and Parrotmon at Highton View Terrace. Taichi and Sora were attending Summer Camp along with some other kids. Those kids included Yamato "Matt" Ishida, a sort of lone wolf or rebel like person. Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Yamato's younger brother who can be bigger than he looks. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, a smart little kid who spends most of his time on the computer. Mimi Tachikawa, a girly girl who is somewhat spoiled but sincere. And lastly Jyou "Joe" Kido, the more responsible one in the group, he is also the oldest. It had started snowing at the camp and the kids had grouped together. They saw an aurora and all of a sudden strange devices had shot down from it. All of them had grabbed one and just before they could get a very good look at the devices a big wave had hit them and they were transported to another world. In this "Digital World" they had made companions called "Digital Monsters" or "Digimon" which could turn into bigger stronger monsters. They had gone through a few adventures and even defeated an evil Digimon called Devimon. After defeating Devimon a being named Gennai told the kids to search for the "Tags and Crests" on the continent of Server. After finding the Tags with a Digimon called Whamon, the kids finally arrived at Server to find the Crests. And so their adventure continues.  
  
"Aww…come on just let them be, we're still kids ourselves you know" Sora smiled at Taichi. Taichi returned the smile and just gazed at her. He was so fixed on Sora that he didn't notice the other group members screaming and yelling at him. Matt was the first to snap Tai out of his daze.  
  
"Mimi is missing! Some little Pagumon things took her so that she could take a bath at some weird place or something"  
  
"Well…that's really precise" said Tai. "Okay, let's try to catch up!"  
  
The six kids ran following some Pagumon that could still be seen, they also had Mimi's voice as an aid. They entered a structure that seemed to be larger than the others they had seen. Sora spotted Mimi's hat on the stairs railing and from that clue they started running up the stairs. All the rooms had no doors and there was one more floor up. Everyone heard noise from upstairs and decided to go up one more floor.  
  
"Mimi where are you?!" Tai exclaimed. Tai and Izzy were ahead of the rest of the group and spotted a curtained area.  
  
"She's gotta be in there!" said Tai. Both Taichi and Izzy ran to the curtains. Sora had looked around and found a basket with Mimi's clothes. After a quick moment Sora yelled.  
  
"Don't go in there!" It was too late, Taichi separated the curtains and went in with Koushiro close behind. Blushes crept along the boys' faces while they watched what they weren't supposed to watch. Mimi was singing while taking a bath in a large hot tub. She extended one of her legs upward and started to wash it. She continued to wash her leg for a few more seconds before she set it back down and got up. While she was standing, the water ran down her body dripping back into the tub. Mimi then bent over to pick up the soap and while doing this she exposed her butt to Taichi and Koushiro quite well. She then reached for a bottle of shampoo. She used the soap along her smooth butt and then attempted to wash her back. Koushiro stood there wide-eyed and tried to keep quiet while he tried to sneak out but a few squeaks escaped his throat. Mimi was brought to attention by the squeaking noise and she dropped the soap.  
  
"Oh no the soap!" Mimi's attention was more on the soap than on the squeaking noise. At this point she turned around to see where the soap had gone, but she suddenly froze. Her eyes were locked on to Taichi and Koushiro who were blushing like mad with their eyes wide open. Mimi was silent, she slowly covered her chest with her arms and lowered herself into the water.  
  
"Ahh…Mimi we can e-explain every…everything, we were just AAAH!" Taichi was hit hard in the head with the bottle of shampoo Mimi had picked up. Izzy was frozen.  
  
"M…M-Mimi….OUCH!" Izzy was knocked hard with a bottle of shampoo as well.  
  
"I told you guys not to go in there" Sora walked over to the curtains and closed them, she then took Taichi's arm and Koushiro's arm and dragged them out of that room.  
  
A few minutes later Mimi emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed but also embarrassed and angry. She looked at Taichi and Koushiro with piercing eyes. They both jumped back a bit since the look on her face wasn't so peaceful. Mimi closed her eyes and held her head up high while making a little "Humph" sound.  
  
"I suppose the rest of you can take a bath now except maybe Sora because those two little peepers Taichi and Koushiro will spy on her" said Mimi.  
  
"It was an accident!" Taichi and Izzy yelled in unison.  
  
"Save the excuses for later!" Mimi spat out. She proceeded to the recreation area to wait for everybody else to take a bath. Matt and TK went first, then it was Joe, after Joe was Izzy and after Izzy was Tai. After Tai had come down to the recreation area Sora went up to take her bath. Mimi and the other boys were involved in a card game and they were also looking at Izzy's computer. Taichi just watched them and noticed something. He felt that he was missing something and immediately reached up to his forehead, he was missing his goggles.  
  
Taichi quietly sneaked upstairs to the bathroom, he couldn't stand being without his goggles. He looked around and saw nothing. He decided to move further into the bathroom making sure he was really quiet. His heart started to race as soon as he saw that his goggles were right in front of the curtains.  
  
"Should I risk it…? " Tai thought. He took a deep breath and dived for the goggles. He grabbed them, rolled to the side and got back up. He dashed to get out of there but slipped and fell into a few boxes.  
  
"Huh…? Someone's here" Sora got up from the tub and put her towel on. She exited the curtained area and found Taichi on the floor in a heap of boxes.  
  
"Taichi, what were you doing? Were you trying to watch me take a bath like you did earlier with Mimi?"  
  
"No! No!" Taichi turned over on his back while covering his eyes. "I just came here to get my goggles!" Sora looked down at Taichi's hand, which was grasping the goggles tightly.  
  
"Oh, I saw them earlier before I got in the tub, I was going to give them to you after I took my bath" Sora giggled at the way Taichi was covering his eyes. She thought it was sweet, he really didn't mean to see Mimi naked and he learned from his mistakes. It all showed in the way he covered his eyes in respect that he didn't want to peep at Sora and he learned from his scene with Mimi.  
  
"Taichi you can uncover your eyes"  
  
Taichi slowly uncovered his eyes and saw Sora wearing a towel, he soon shut his eyes closed.  
  
"Sora you're not wearing clothes!"  
  
"Taichi I'm wearing a towel! You can look"  
  
"Are you sure…?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure"  
  
Taichi opened his eyes and got up.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to show you this body until we're grown up or something" said Sora with a little smirk on her face. Taichi gulped but also thought about what she just said. Seeing how Tai was stuck in thought Sora interrupted his thinking.  
  
"Ahem, don't think about it too much"  
  
"O-oh sorry! I'll get out now" Taichi ran out the bathroom blushing and putting his goggles back on. Sora just smiled to herself and thought about what she said to Taichi.  
  
"When we're grown up…" Sora said to herself. She then began to change into her clothes.  
  
  
  
Sora had to tell Mimi everything that happened to her and Tai in the bathroom since Mimi was beating up on him because she saw him come down the stairs from the bathroom when Sora was still in there. Mimi forgave Taichi for the incident earlier and understood that he was truly sorry and apologized to him and Koushiro as well.  
  
Everyone went to the dining room to eat. There were no chairs since the Pagumon didn't need chairs so they sat on the floor. All the guys stuffed their faces while the girls watched and said "Pigs" and laughed.  
  
After a few bites of food, Poyomon, Patamon's baby form digivolved into Tokomon.  
  
"Yay you're Tokomon again!" Takeru exclaimed while hugging Tokomon. The Pagumon grinned evilly while looking at Tokomon for they had plans for the little guy later on.  
  
"I'm sleepy" Taichi yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I think all of us should sleep now" Everyone agreed and found a comfortable spot on the floor. It wasn't too long before everyone drifted off into sleep. The Pagumon approached the sleeping Tokomon carefully and tied him up…  
  
The next day  
  
"Nova Blast!" Two Gazimon were blown away into the water left to think about what they just did. Takeru took Tokomon out of a small cage and held him tight.  
  
"I thought when they kidnapped you, you'd never come back" said TK  
  
"Don't worry TK, I'm like a boomerang I always come back" Tokomon assured his friend.  
  
"HAHAHA, you little brats think you can get away from me" A monkey like figure appeared in the sky.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt yelled. Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and was prepared to help Greymon in fighting this new menace.  
  
"You wanna digivolve well I say NOOOOO!!!" The monkey man played a few notes on his guitar and yelled out " Dark Network" while doing a few lame Elvis imitations.  
  
"Graagh" Greymon and Garurumon de-digivolved to their Rookie/Child forms. The Chosen Children group started moving backwards into the cave they were in.  
  
"Oh geez it's a dead end!" Tai looked at the wall blocking them, it had a sort of sun symbol on it. "I guess we'll just have to stay here and fight!" Right after those words came out of his mouth his Tag lifted up into the air.  
  
"What's going on?" said Tai, a little nervous. The Tag reacted with the wall in front of them and it soon shrunk into a small tablet and slid into the Tag. It shone brightly for a few moments before it was placed into the Tag fully.  
  
"This…this must be a Crest!" Tai said excitedly. He looked in front of him, there was now an exit where the wall used to be. A sort of forest area was presented to the Chosen Children, just waiting to be explored.  
  
"This is it guys, we continue on from here, we've got one crest so let's go find the others!" Tai raised his fist into the air and the other kids all yelled together. They all started on their journey again but Tai was sort of behind. He was admiring his Crest and felt so good that he was the first to get one.  
  
"Hey Tai" Sora slowed down to keep in pace with Taichi. "You like you're Crest a lot huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's so great!" Tai had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I'm thinking it should be the Crest of Courage or something, because back in that cave there you wanted to stay and fight no matter what, it was then that your Tag reacted with the Crest" Sora looked at him sweetly. Taichi blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I guess so" said Tai.  
  
"I know so" said Sora. She moved close to him and kissed him on the cheek while no one was looking.  
  
"That was for my brave Taichi" said Sora before she ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Taichi stopped for a minute. He touched his cheek where Sora had kissed him and remembered the times when he was a little kid.  
  
"That's the third time now…" Taichi whispered to himself. He smiled warmly and ran to join the others.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review and don't forget those contacts! 


	4. Prisoners for each Other

The Courage to Love  
  
  
  
Author's Disclaimer: Ah, I don't own Digimon and I'm not associated with Saban, Toei or Disney. If you've read my 3rd chapter you should know why I included Disney in this disclaimer.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter that "Chosen Children" is the Japanese term for "Digi Destined". Anyway fourth chapter!  
  
Prisoners for Each other  
  
"Damn that Datamon!" Taichi pounded his fist against the ground. Hot tears poured down his face, his emotions mixed with anger and sadness. "It's all my fault! I wasn't brave enough to chase after Datamon to rescue her!"  
  
"Tai, it's not your fault, that fence had electricity all over it and there was only one spot that was safe to go through…it would've taken us a while to figure out where that spot was" Izzy explained.  
  
"That's right, try not to get too touchy about alright?" Matt patted Tai on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure Sora would understand Tai, it looked really dangerous to follow after Datamon" said Mimi.  
  
"If anyone can get Sora back it'll be you Tai" Joe said proudly.  
  
"Yeah!" Takeru screamed.  
  
Despite the groups' encouragement, Tai just made himself feel lower. He thought to himself "What's the use of being the bearer of Courage if I can't even help a best friend…that I…I…I…love…" Tai never thought the time would come when he thought to himself that he loved Sora. He could feel it inside him, but the ways he expressed it were limited.  
  
"Let's get some rest, we'll look for Sora tomorrow" Matt instructed the rest of the group, to save Taichi the trouble of having to command anyone. If anything, Taichi needed to control his emotions at this time. After everyone had gone to sleep Taichi just sat in front of the fire, staring into it. He could feel as though the flames were making his anger burn more and at the same time punishing him with the painful heat of not saving someone who mattered greatly to him.  
  
"Taichi…you're always there for me, aren't you?" Taichi's eyes widened when he heard Sora's voice. He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. Hearing her voice say those words made Taichi curl up into ball, to make it even worse, that voice wasn't accompanied by a physical form, it was just…a voice.  
  
The next morning Taichi and Koushiro began to infiltrate Datamon's pyramid labyrinth with the help of a diversion by Yamato, Mimi, and Joe. Etemon easily defeated Garurumon, Ikakkumon and Togemon and sang his horrible music to turn them back to their rookies. While he was still singing the kids and their Digimon took a run for it to hide under some camouflage in the desert that they had set up earlier.  
  
Meanwhile Taichi and Koushiro were moving swiftly through the invisible walls in the pyramid that Koushiro was easily detecting with his computer. They had made it through many passageways until they reached the second final room.  
  
"Taichi, beyond this room is an electrical fence like the one before, I hope you're ready"  
  
"No worries, I'll be fine" Koushiro gave Taichi the exact point for the safe spot in the next room.  
  
"Good luck Taichi, I'll be waiting outside with the other…AAAH!"  
  
Etemon burst through the wall with a look of anger upon his face.  
  
"You kids ain't getting away this time, I'm gonna make sure ya pay" Etemon pounded his fists together.  
  
"Go ahead Taichi, save Sora!" Koushiro nodded at his friend as a final signal to get going. Taichi nodded back and headed to the next room with Agumon.  
  
"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon!" Tentomon evolved into Kabuterimon and began to face off against Etemon.  
  
"Taichi? What's wrong?" said Agumon. Taichi was standing directly in front of the spot where Koushiro told him it was safe. He was shaking a bit, but he knew what he had to do.  
  
"For me, for Sora, and for everyone else! " Taichi stepped forward with his eyes closed and reached his arm into the fence. He kept his eyes shut and moved his arm around a bit. It was safe, he was ok! Taichi opened his eyes and smiled, at the same time his crest began to glow.  
  
"You did it Taichi!" Just then Kabuterimon rolled down the stairs from the other room with Etemon grabbing him.  
  
"Hey you, you aren't getting anymore further!"  
  
"I got this one Taichi, go on ahead!" said Agumon  
  
Taichi gave a thumbs up to Agumon and ran through the fence to save Sora.  
  
"Now to deal with you. Agumon shinka! Greymon!" A battle started between Greymon and Etemon.  
  
"Sora!" Taichi ran up to Sora who was just standing with an emotionless look on her face.  
  
"Hey come on Sora, I've come to get you out of here" Taichi started to shake Sora, he was getting on the verge of tears.  
  
"Taichi! That's not me!" Tai spun around to see another Sora locked down onto an experiment table. Datamon suddenly appeared next to the Sora in front of Tai.  
  
"How nice of you to show up young warrior"  
  
"Why are there two Soras? What did you do?!"  
  
"Well young man, I've cloned your friend over there so that I may see if her crest will react even if to a copy of the real holder of the crest"  
  
At those words Taichi immediately snatched the crest from the fake Sora and sprinted for the real one.  
  
"Get back here!" Datamon was enraged that Taichi had stolen the crest from the clone he made.  
  
"If my copy can't have the crest, then your original can't have it either!" Datamon made a hole appear in the floor and Sora started falling through.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Sora!" Tai leapt to the hole and grabbed Sora's arm. He held on to her as tight as he could, he didn't want to lose her now, he didn't want to lose her ever.  
  
"Sora here!" Taichi dropped down Sora's crest and Sora caught it.  
  
"Biyomon!" yelled Sora.  
  
"Biyomon shinka! Birdramon!" Birdramon picked both Taichi and Sora up and flew off to get away from Datamon.  
  
"Curse those children! I guess there's no point in having this useless puppet around anymore" Datamon deleted the clone Sora. Footsteps could be heard and Datamon turned toward the sound. Only a shadow of a figure could be seen in the entrance to the room.  
  
"We made it!" Taichi, Sora and Koushiro were waving to Mimi, Yamato, Joe and Takeru.  
  
"See Taichi, I told you, you were going to be the one to save Sora" Joe closed his eyes and crossed his arms boastfully.  
  
"No one doubted you Joe" Mimi said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Joe froze for a second at her touch and soon calmed down and smiled. Matt smirked at Joe.  
  
"Looks like someone has a little crush" said Matt, he playfully punched Joe in the shoulder. Joe panicked and then got defensive.  
  
"Well who's been taking sneaky glances huh?" Joe said defensively. Matt didn't comment and just looked in the other direction. Joe just slumped over and sighed.  
  
"Umm…guys there's a big problem over there" Koushiro was pointing to a large sphere like object composed of cables and wire. Atop the whole mess, was none other than Etemon.  
  
"You're still alive?" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Of course, this monkey still has a few notes to sing"  
  
"I've had it with this guy" thought Taichi. "Come on Greymon lets take this guy down!"  
  
"I'm right behind you!" Greymon and Taichi charged forward towards Etemon.  
  
"Here comes my first string of notes, Dark Network!" Etemon hurled a ball of dark energy at Greymon, which caused him to fall backwards.  
  
"No, Greymon! We're staying in this together!" Taichi's crest began to glow and he picked it up to look at it.  
  
"Taichi, your crest has given me even greater strength now I can evolve!" said Greymon.  
  
"Greymon shinka! MetalGreymon!" Metal Greymon appeared as an even bigger Greymon. His beetle like protection on his head was replaced with solid metal. He developed wings and most of his body was covered with metal parts.  
  
"What? Why have you reached another level?" questioned Etemon frantically. Metal Greymon didn't respond and instead started to glow.  
  
"What's going on? I can't see Taichi" Sora and the others were watching the battle from a distance and could barely see due to the blinding light that Metal Greymon was emitting.  
  
"Give me an answer now!" Etemon demanded. Little did Etemon know that this time he would receive an answer.  
  
"Giga Blaster!" Two large missiles were fired from a missile hatch on Metal Greymon's chest and impacted on the large ball that Etemon was stuck to.  
  
"No this can't be happening I'm not supposed to die!" Etemon became distorted and him and the large ball began to swirl around violently. The space where Etemon used to be, soon became a vortex and started to suck things in that were close in its way. One of the first things that were starting to be sucked up was Taichi.  
  
"Ahhh…nooo!" Taichi started to roll along the ground being caught up in the sand, nearing the vortex. A metal hand came down in front of him and started to block him from being sucked up.  
  
"Metal Greymon!" shouted Taichi. Soon even Metal Greymon's weight wasn't enough to keep them from being sucked in and they entered the portal. Within a few moments the portal was gone. The sand had settled and Taichi and Metal Greymon were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Taichi!" yelled everyone else.  
  
  
  
In the Real World  
  
Taichi stared at his surroundings wide-eyed. A now devolved Koromon also stared at his surroundings.  
  
"Taichi, where are we?" Koromon asked  
  
"I think…I think I'm at home, we're where I live!"  
  
In the Digital World  
  
"It's settled, we're going to look for Taichi starting tomorrow" stated Matt  
  
"Right" said everyone. Once again the group went to sleep, all except one. Sora got up and started to leave with Biyomon until she caught that TK was still awake. She slowly walked over to him as not to wake anyone else.  
  
"TK I'm leaving with Biyomon to find Taichi on my own ok? Don't tell anyone else"  
  
"Hmm…? Ok…I won't tell anybody" TK started to drift off into sleep.  
  
"Behave with the rest of the group ok?" TK heard those final words before he fell asleep.  
  
"Sora, why did you leave to look for Taichi with just me around?" asked Biyomon.  
  
"It's a private reason Biyomon, but I'll tell you soon, I promise" Sora smiled at her Digimon partner.  
  
"Just when we were back together you went missing…where are you Taichi? Don't leave me behind…" Sora started to feel an emptiness inside her, little did she know that her feeling of emptiness would soon lead to another problem.  
  
Back in the Real World  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Uaaaghhh!" Ogremon went flying up into a Digital Portal that had formed in the sky.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai shouted  
  
"Sorry Tai, I'm needed in the Digital World" Agumon also disappeared into the Digital Portal. Taichi soon stepped up near the portal until he felt someone tug at his arm.  
  
"No, Onii-chan please don't go" it was Hikari Yagami, Taichi's younger sister.  
  
"I have to, everyone else needs me, Agumon needs me!" Taichi looked at his younger sister concerned.  
  
"But…but…oh…ok, but you promise to be back?"  
  
"Of course" Taichi said. They both hooked pinkies to promise. Tai stepped in the path of the portal and slowly began to rise up while Hikari was holding onto his hand.  
  
"Don't forget Onii-chan! You have to come back!" Hikari said to her older brother.  
  
"I won't forget Hikari, I'll be back" Taichi said with a smile. Taichi's hand began to slip out of Hikari's.  
  
"Take care of yourself Hikari, be good ok?"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Good…well this is it, goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye…Onii-chan" They both smiled at each other before Taichi disappeared into the portal.  
  
In the Digital World  
  
"Well Agumon we're back and we've got business!"  
  
"That's right and we've got to catch up with everyone else"  
  
"We've got a long way ahead of us so let's go!" said Taichi.  
  
Taichi and Agumon both began their journey, chins up and fists raised in the air.  
  
A/N: I used both a mix of English and Japanese Digimon terms in this chapter. In case you didn't know Shinka stands for evolve or evolution and in the English version Shinka is Digivolve or Digivolution. The title for this chapter refers to how Taichi and Sora continually think about each other and how they feel lonely without the other around. In other words, they're prisoners for each other's company. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	5. Reunited, Forward into Present Day and i...

The Courage to Love  
  
Author's Disclaimer: Same news, I don't own Digimon nor am I affiliated with Toei, Saban or Disney.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back! Sorry but I really had to study for my exams and such so I wasn't able to post up additional chapters. I also had to go to summer school since I failed math -.-. Anyway here's a new chapter!  
  
Reunited, Forward into Present Day and into the Future  
  
Garudamon had escaped with all the kids and their Digimon after encountering Myotismon. They all decided to land on a grassy hill near a lake.  
  
"Sora, that was the power of your crest..?" questioned Taichi.  
  
"Yeah..why was it not good enough?"  
  
"No, that's not it. It's just that your love must be really powerful for your crest to do that" Taichi gave Sora a goofy grin. She slightly laughed at him and punched him in the shoulder gently. After laughing together for a while, they both headed off to the lake.  
  
"I haven't seen my reflection in a long time..my eyes are still sort of red from crying yesterday" Sora looked at her eyes in her reflection and pressed her cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Ahh don't worry, you'll be fine" Taichi stated while splashing water on his face. After he was done he looked over at Sora who was still looking at her reflection with her hands pressed on her cheeks. Taichi moved over to her and looked into the water.  
  
"Are you worried about how you look because I don't see anything wrong with how you look" said Taichi.  
  
"There is something wrong" responded Sora  
  
"Well if there is then I guess you're the only one who can see what's wrong. Honestly there's nothing wrong" Taichi pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and soaked it with water. He wrung it out and started to wash Sora's face. Sora just knelt there letting Taichi wash her face, she was a bit wide-eyed and shaky. She stayed quiet the whole time Taichi was washing her face. Taichi set down the cloth and ran a finger down the side of Sora's face.  
  
"Is that better?" Taichi had a calm look on his face. Sora looked at her reflection once again and ran her hand on the side of her face where Taichi touched her. She smiled and turned to him.  
  
"Much better" Sora said with a little more happiness than she had earlier. All the other kids headed down to the lake to wash their faces and take a little break.  
  
"Is my love acceptable? Here" Mimi handed Joe some nuts.  
  
"Uhh..what?" Joe looked at Mimi quizzically.  
  
"Oh really Joe you're weird" Mimi scattered the nuts all over the place while Joe was still confused.  
  
"Everyone, I don't think we should advance until I receive another transmission from Gennai, it would be unwise to proceed, that enemy Myotismon could probably take us out quickly" Izzy announced.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Yamato.  
  
"He's an ultimate level Digimon, even though some of us have ultimate level Digimon, they probably don't have as much experience in those forms as he does. In other words, we're like beginners and he's an expert"  
  
"Alright so we'll wait, we should always strike at the right time" Taichi said in a calm tone.  
  
Fast forward  
  
Real World  
  
Myotismon was beaten and so was his other form Venom Myotismon.  
  
Back in Digital World  
  
The Dark Masters and Apokarimon were defeated. Chosen Children return to Digital World.  
  
1 year later  
  
A virus infected Digimon is discovered and the first chosen child to come upon it is Koushiro/Izzy. Taichi and Sora get into a fight and Taichi tries to apologize by e-mail but due to the Digimon on the net causing technical difficulties, his e-mail cannot be sent.  
  
The Digimon reaches the Mega state named Diablomon and faces up against WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are temporarily defeated but they search for Diablomon once they can fight again. In the second round WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are brutally beaten and Taichi and Yamato enter the net where their Digimon are. The strength and spirits of Taichi, Yamato, and all the kids witnessing the battle are combined with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to allow them to fusion evolve into Omegamon.  
  
Omegamon defeats Diablomon with 1 second left before the missile can detonate near Taichi's apartment building. Sora receives Taichi's e-mail, her emotions soon flooded with happiness.  
  
1 year later Present Day, June 7th 2001  
  
Yagami, Taichi. Journal entry #14 Date: June 7th 2001.  
  
Do you love me? I don't know..do I love you? I don't know that either..years have passed by so fast.without me saying a word..or maybe it's just me, thinking I'm running out of time to say "it" to you. Your birthday just passed again a few weeks ago, I still remember your smiles on that day, heck I remember all the smiles you've had on your birthday every year since we were really small. Maybe I can say "it" to you later on, we're still pretty young, maybe we should grow up a bit more. Gee..I keep stalling, but the problem is I don't know if I'll have the courage to tell you "it" when I find it in me..I'll find it in me one day, I've gathered my strongest courage many times before..I'll do it..I'll do it for you..  
  
The end of the school day bell rings. Taichi Yagami closed his journal, got up from his desk and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Am I too young for love..? I probably am, all that stuff I just wrote, I already think its really mushy" Taichi thought to himself. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I feel dizzy."  
  
He looked down to his desk just in time to see that Koushiro had swiped his journal from his desk and started reading the day's entry.  
  
"Hey stop reading! Since when did you start caring about people's personal lives and.why are you in my class!?" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Just came by to see how in the world you manage to get out of class after not paying attention to any lessons, I thought you would have tons of detentions by now, it amazes me how you only pay attention to the bell and not the teacher." Koushiro stated in a smart tone.  
  
"Geeeeeeeez..so what if I'm lazy for a few hours"  
  
"A few hours? Those few hours make up your whole school day"  
  
"So, at least I stay focused on writing"  
  
"You mean focused on writing what you want to write" Izzy said while smirking. He held up the journal in front of Taichi's face.  
  
"Gimme that!" Taichi snatched the journal from Koushiro and stuffed it in his bag.  
  
"I don't need to read it anymore, I already know why your grades aren't in the best of shape and why you don't pay attention in school, all from reading just that one entry"  
  
"You read today's!?" Taichi asked frantically.  
  
"Indeed I did" Koushiro said with an educated look on his face. Taichi made sure no one else was in the classroom before he started speaking again.  
  
"Don't tell any of the others you promise.?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"I guess you know which girl I'm in love with right.?"  
  
"Yeah, its Sora"  
  
"Man, you're a smart kid Koushiro"  
  
"It was obvious, the whole time we were still going on adventures in the Digital World, you kept taking glances at her. You seemed to be very open to each other, you could easily talk about stuff with each other that other boys and girls would feel awkward talking about with each other at age 11. For instance sometimes Sora would bring up with you the fact of wearing make-up, you say that with make-up or not she'll still look pretty. Most 11 year old boys can't even wave hi to a girl they're classmates with. But there's also the fact that you've known her for a very long time, so I guess that aids in the process of a close relationship."  
  
Taichi stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Y-you.noticed all of that!?"  
  
"Well yes, it was quite easy to notice.although the other Chosen Children like Yamato or Mimi failed to notice, I wonder why."  
  
"Well thank goodness they didn't notice" Taichi sighed a breath of relief. He knew that Izzy would keep his secret safe and wouldn't even think for a split second about blabbing to anyone else.  
  
"I think we should start getting home now" Koushiro suggested.  
  
"Good idea" Taichi stuffed the rest of his stuff in his bag and walked home with Koushiro. Just before Koushiro reached the point where they went their separate ways, Taichi asked him something.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro.do you think it would be alright to date Sora right now?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Definitely not, it feels awkward saying this since I'm younger but, you guys are too young to date. You're just about to enter the eighth grade, the final grade of elementary, dating would cause too many interruptions, you need to leave the school with a good impression. Don't be known for being very lazy and getting low grades. And besides I think you should let your friendship just be friendship for just a while longer. Ask her out next year, just before summer break and high school, you should have a good relationship all throughout high school." Koushiro looked at Taichi with a smile on his face. Taichi was surprised at how much knowledge Koushiro held about relationships, but anyhow he was thankful he had a friend like him.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Koushiro" Taichi nodded at Koushiro and started running home. Koushiro watched Taichi run and chuckled.  
  
"He's lucky I'm around" Koushiro said to himself. He too started running home not to be late for supper.  
  
  
  
Year 2002, June 25th  
  
The graduation ceremony at Odaiba elementary ended with Taichi winning the best male athlete award and Sora winning the best female athlete award. Both of them stood beside each other getting their pictures taken. Taichi started to sweat a lot while looking at Sora, his teenage hormones were kicking in wildly. She looked so beautiful in her dress. She was dressed in a thin strapped, light blue silk dress, it was fairly long, had a matching silk scarf, and a blue rose decorative piece on one of the straps. It slightly glimmered in the lights while Taichi stared. Anyone who didn't know Sora enough would never guess that she was a great athlete while she was wearing that dress.  
  
After all the picture taking all the graduating kids that year got a chance to talk to each other and say their good byes since some students were moving. Taichi was busy trying to get to Sora amongst the crowd, she was talking to a bunch of her other friends about summer. Just as Taichi had a clearing to go through, a girl named Tsuruko pulled him back.  
  
"Taichi, can you accompany me to get some refreshments?"  
  
"Not right now Tsuruko I need t." Tsuruko clamped her hand over Taichi's mouth and pulled him all the way to the refreshments tables.  
  
All the graduating students looked in the direction of where Taichi and Tsuruko were.  
  
"Look, Taichi is going out with Tsuruko!" one of the students shouted.  
  
"Alright Taichi!" a few boys from the soccer team yelled.  
  
Tsuruko was one of the hottest girls in Taichi and Sora's grade. She didn't go out with a lot of guys because she thought she was too good for them all, but she had her sights on Taichi since he was the best male athlete in their grade.  
  
All the commotion drew Sora's attention to what was going on. She walked closer to the front of the crowd with a few of her friends trailing behind. Once Sora got to the front she tried hard to supress her tears. There was Taichi getting some snacks and drinks while Tsuruko had her arms around him. Sora stayed quiet until one of her friends spoke up.  
  
"Sora? What do you think of that scene?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"I think its just fine, Taichi's found himself a girlfriend, that's good he'll be happy" Sora wasn't making sense to herself. She didn't want to say something that she didn't approve of, she just felt weird right now.  
  
"I better get going, I've kept my mom waiting a bit too long. I'll call you guys tomorrow morning!" Sora yelled while running to her mom. She looked back at her friends with a fake smile and took one last glance at Taichi and Tsuruko before she felt a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Taichi asked impatiently. Tsuruko had barely even finished her first cup of diet Pepsi, all she was doing was clinging to Tai.  
  
"Not yet" Tsuruko put on a cat like smirk and nudged her nose against Taichi's chin. She started kissing his neck and running her hand up his leg. Taichi felt pleasure but also disgust, this wasn't the girl he wanted to touch him. Taichi became furious and soon reacted.  
  
"Well I am!" Taichi pulled from Tsuruko's grip and looked at her with a disgusted look.  
  
"You're just another cheap girl who wants what's in a guy's pants besides his money!" Taichi yelled at Tsuruko.  
  
"You couldn't be anymore right Taichi" Tsuruko licked her lips and winked at him. Taichi just shivered and walked off to where his parents and Hikari were.  
  
"What I said barely affected her, she must really be a slu..never mind shouldn't think about tha.t"  
  
It was a short trip home, Taichi took off his dress shoes and suit and left himself with just his tie, his white shirt, and his dress pants. He went to the fridge, took out a Coke and sat at the table. He was halfway done his drink when he realized he didn't get to talk to Sora after the graduation ceremony. He spat out his drink and sprinted to the phone. He speed-dialed Sora and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
...ring.....ring..  
  
"Come on Sora, pick up" Taichi muttered to himself. He walked into his and Hikari's room. After a few more rings he heard someone pick up but no one was speaking.  
  
"Sora..? Is that you..? Speak up." Taichi was sweating all over, he was getting nervous and worried.  
  
"Damn, I didn't get to tell her how I feel today all because of tha..I'd rather not even think of her name, come on Sora answer me please..ple.."  
  
"What do you want?" a muffled voice came from the other end of the phone. The sudden presence of a voice caused Taichi to break out of his thoughts.  
  
"Wh-wha..Sora! Finally" Taichi struggled to keep himself stable while talking to her.  
  
"What do you mean finally? I thought you had your hands full with that bitch Tsuruko." Taichi lightly gasped. Sora seldomly ever resorted to profane language. "She's mad..? But why..unless maybe..she...." Taichi broke out of his thoughts again and spoke up.  
  
"I didn't have my hands full.. don't even like her..I don't think she's pretty.."  
  
" Then why were you so close together?" Sora questioned, still with anger.  
  
"She dragged me over to get refreshments but then she was trying to seduce me and stuff!" Taichi was scratching his head furiously.  
  
"Poor excuse"  
  
"It's not an excuse!!!" Taichi yelled loudly. He heard the voices of his parents outside turn quiet and the phone went quiet as well. Taichi panted, he was sweating greatly. He gathered up his last bits of nerve and calmness and spoke on the phone again.  
  
"Meet..me..at..the..park..ok..?" Taichi waited for a response. He heard a very quiet "Mmhmm.." before Sora hung up the phone. Taichi turned off the cordless phone and stepped outside the room. He told his parents he was going to the park for a little bit and he would be back before it got too late.  
  
There was still a bit of light outside but the street lamps were starting to turn on. Taichi just looked at his feet while walking, he wondered if he really hurt Sora that much without even doing anything wrong. "She must've been jealous of Tsuruko, but if that's so then that means she must have feelings for me." Taichi's heart started to warm at the thought that Sora could return his feelings. He ran the rest of the way to the park and waited for Sora at one of their common meeting spots. He sat on the picnic bench, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. He started thinking of what to say to her, but what if she didn't have feelings for him anymore? He pushed his thoughts aside for the moment and kept waiting. Soon Taichi heard the sound of grass being walked upon, the figure was approaching slowly from behind. The person sat up on the bench as well with it's back pressed against his.  
  
"Sora" Taichi said softly. "Its me.." Sora responded in a similar way. "I need to ask you something..Sora..why are you upset? I mean even if I really did fool around with Tsuruko why would you be upset?" Taichi was using this question to find out how Sora really felt.  
  
Sora gently squirmed a bit and then answered. "Because..because Tsuruko would be taking away my best friend."  
  
"Best friend? Is that all I am right now?" thought Taichi.  
  
" If you and her started going out, then I don't think I'd see much of you anymore. We wouldn't be able to play soccer together..talk to each other on the phone a lot.I'd feel sort of weird talking to you on the phone knowing you have a girlfriend.." Sora turned around.  
  
"Taichi turn around"  
  
"What for.." Taichi turned around. He saw that Sora was smiling different from usual. She had a developing blush coloring in her cheeks and a very interesting look in her eyes.  
  
"Taichi..can't you read between the lines..?" Sora was moving in closer. Taichi was losing all sense of logic while he watched Sora's face move closer and closer.  
  
"Lines..what are lines? Between..read..what?" Taichi stumbled over his words.  
  
"Can't you tell what I've actually been saying the whole time..?" Sora's face was about 2 centimeters away from Taichi's. The moment was tense and Taichi was shaking, his eyes started to close and his breaths became ragged.  
  
"Can't you tell..?" Sora's voice came in a low whisper. The expression on Taichi's face looked very troubled. His teeth were clenched together and his hands turned into fists. Sweat was running down his face and his eyes were shutting tighter.  
  
"I..don't know..I can't tell.." said Taichi painfully. Sora's smile started to fade but remained a small smile.  
  
"Then I can't tell either" Sora kissed Taichi on the forehead and walked home. Taichi remained still, not moving. He hoped for his thoughts to come back to him but it was too late now. He missed his chance to tell her how he felt in the middle of a very important moment, a perfect moment. Sure he could tell her how he felt on another day, but this day had meaning to it, it was different. Soon his thoughts were in order again and he remembered his journal entry.  
  
"I'll find it in me..I'll do it..I'll do it for you." Taichi stared up at the sky and whispered.  
  
"The night sky is beautiful, just like you, Sora Takenouchi, but it has limits just like you. Heh..limits I certainly have mine, but the love I have for you I will express in time.."  
  
A/N: That Mimi and the "Is my love acceptable?" thing came from the Japanese version. Don't ask me why she said it because I don't really know ^^;. Sorry I did a lot of fast forwarding but I want to get to the main points of the fic already. If anyone has any other question regarding the timeline feel free to IM me on AIM or e-mail me. Also most of the parts in the dialogue may be hard to read since all the three dots may have been converted to just a period. If I need to repost it just tell me. The next chapter shouldn't be too confusing. Until then, Ja! 


	6. Staying the same?

The Courage to Love

Author's Disclaimer: Same news even after all this time. I don't own Digimon nor am I affiliated with Toei, Saban or Disney or whoever may have the licenses these days.

Author's Notes: I'm back after 5 years. I happened to stumble upon this story while looking back on some old data CDs I used to store stuff from my older computer. It makes want to cry whenever I read over it. Some parts are just so cute I can't believe I wrote it. Hahaha, enough from me and on with the story.

Staying the same?

Thin beams of sunlight poured in through the somewhat tattered curtains of Taichi's bedroom. The young man scrunched his nose and shut his eyes tightly in annoyance as the light crept across his face and into his eyes. He turned to his side and ruffled his hair, slightly groaning. Mornings were never Taichi's thing, his disheveled appearance would always give that away.

"Nii-chan"

"What is it Hikari?" Taichi had failed to keep being awake to himself.

"Sora's on the phone"

He turned around, his eyes slowly opening, the look of morning syndrome on his face. His expression changed to being somewhat alert when he received the phone from Hikari.

"It's me, now"

"Sorry to wake you up"

"It's alright you know, as usual"

"You're not grumpy"

"I will be soon" Sora giggled lightly as not to aggravate Tai too much.

"So what's going on? Why are you up so earl...umm" Taichi glanced at his clock, it read 9:30. "That's not early for her" he thought to himself. He returned to the conversation.

"I mean why did you call me so early?" said Tai mid-yawn.

"I have tennis tryouts today. Wanna watch? You don't sound like you'd be too interested I take it, judging by that yawn." Tai laughed a bit.

"Yeah, that yawn was for you, how could you betray me? Leaving soccer for tennis, yuck"

"It's too rough for me now"

"You've gotten soft" Tai smiled to himself.

"Yeah, maybe. So are you going to come or not?"

"Yeah, I'll watch. I want to see exactly what it is that made you leave the field of champions."

"So I can bask in the field of ultimate glory all by myself in singles."

"Oh I see, clever"

"The meet is at eleven okay? See you at the school grounds"

"Sure thing, see you there" Tai hung up the phone. "Seriously what am I doing? Self torture is what I'm doing" Tai thought to himself. It was hard for him resist. Sora's usual upbeat adventurous melody of a voice had now turned into a more feminine and slight but ever so present husky jazz beat tone. To him, her voice didn't ask him to come to her tennis tryout, it commanded him.

"I still can't believe how stupid I was that night." Tai reflected on the night of his graduation day. A few months have passed by. Ever since then he avoided getting into touchy subjects with Sora and stuck to the routine of being a playful jerk but of course still caring in the way a good friend should.

"There we go, or not?" said Tai as he inspected his face in the mirror, stroking his chin in between his thumb and index finger. Tai felt something amiss. His eyes looked upwards. He was in the usual attire minus his trademark goggles.

"I forgot I gave those to Daisuke. Oh well, I have to grow up some time." He headed out of the bedroom to put his shoes on.

"Hikari, I'm going out"

"Sora calls?"

"Yup"

"Be a good boy" Kari chimed.

"Yeah, yeah" Tai gestured a wave to his sister and made his way to the school. He stretched his arms out and yawned, then he blinked a bit. It was surprisingly nice outside. Tai had expected the usual sun blaring weekend mornings but there was just the right sparkle to the morning. The temperature was mild, the air crisp. These awoke Tai's senses and made him feel more awake than usual and somewhat jittery.

"Wow, I might actually want to get up early nowadays if this is what it's going to be like." He walked by some flowers growing on the sidewalk.

"Here you go Sora" He imagined a scenario in his head where he would give Sora the flowers he had seen. He had made the motions as well as he walked along.

"Wow, I'm being kinda corny" Tai thought to himself. "I better stop this now before someone I know sees me" He slowly walked along until he came across the park. He looked at the bench and immediately went back to the night he so clumsily fumbled for the right thing to say to Sora. He took a seat and looked around. Here was where he should have made his move. Here is where Sora was inviting him to make it. Tai just sat there, rethinking the night over and over until a soccer ball found its way to the ground in front of him.

"Hey big kid, can we have the ball?" A group of little kids were playing soccer nearby.

"Big kid huh, not yet" Taichi thought.

"Yeah guys, here you go" Tai kicked the ball straight up and then forward before it landed.

"Cooooool!" The kids exclaimed. One of them asked Taichi if he could play but he politely refused as he remembered Sora's tennis tryout.

"Crap I forgot!" Taichi hurried over to the school hoping he would make it in time. He made his way to the courts to see Sora already playing. He wanted to call out to her to announce he was there but thought against it.

"That was something I would have done when I was smaller. Shouting without thinking, she'd probably be embarassed" He took a seat on the bench near Sora's bag. He could tell it was her's. The hairpin he had given her a while back was attached to her bag. He smiled and then turned his attention to her game. She had just won the last game in the set, taking the match. She brought her hand up to her forehead to wipe away some sweat. She looked kind of angry but her look shifted as she came towards the bench and noticed Taichi.

"Ah, you were watching the whole time?" Sora smirked at Tai.

"Of course! That was great!"

"Liar"

"Huh?"

"You were late"

"Guess I can't make up for that"

"Well you still showed up so what can I do" Sora brought her hand over to Tai's head and messed around with his hair. She was smiling until she brought her hand down to his forehead. Tai blinked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's growing up. Where'd the goggles go?"

"I gave them to Daisuke remember? Handing down the leader's legacy you know?" Tai looked at her triumphantly.

"Is that so?" Sora chuckled. "I kind of miss them"

"Too bad for you"

"Whatever Taichi" Sora reached for her water bottle and twisted off the cap. Tai watched as she brought the mouth of the bottle to her soft pink lips. Sora closed her eyes as she drank the ice cold water, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as she brought the bottle down back besider her.

"Want some?" Sora gestured the bottle to Taichi.

"I'm good thanks." Tai gulped.

"Uh-oh, is someone still afraid of girly germs?" Tai looked at her with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Gimme that!" He swiped the bottle from beside Sora and chugged it down, the water cascading down the sides of his mouth. He gasped for air afterwards and held his forehead. Tai couldn't handle how cold it was.

"Baaaka" said Sora.

"Be quiet" Taichi said as he wiped his mouth his sleeve.

"Look, you finished the whole thing, what am I supposed to drink now?

"I'll get you something"

"You better, my next game is up" Sora lifted herself off the bench and grabbed her tennis racket.

"Have fun""

"I'll just pretend I'm hitting your fuzzy head. That should give me some edge" Sora stuck her tongue out at Tai and laughed a bit.

"That's a comforting thought" Tai laughed as well but nervously. He walked across the street to a small convenience store to buy Sora more water. On the way back he contemplated opening the bottle and putting his lips around it so it would be as if he kissed Sora when she would take a drink. In the end he decided against it and took pleasure in the fact that her lips touched the bottle he drank out of and thought to himself that it was like she kissed him. It was these little quirks that kept Tai going without revealing his feelings to Sora. Taichi came back the courts to find Sora already on the bench again.

"You lose or something?"

"That's not nice, why can't you think I won quickly instead?"

"Oh so that's what happened. Hey you must be pretty good at this game, you seem to be breezing through it."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You did look really good out there" An unfamiliar voice rang in. Taichi and Sora looked up to see a dark haired boy in tennis attire.

"The name's Rentaro" the boy put his hand forward and Tai shook his hand. Rentaro quickly ended the handshake.

"I wasn't meaning to shake your hand, It was for the pretty one over here" Rentaro changed the direction of his glance to Sora.

"Oh, umm thank you" Sora brushed some hair out of her eyes and shook Rentaro's hand.

"What are you doing here at a girls' tryout?" Sora asked.

"Scoping out the competition"

Tai laughed, much to Rentaro's annoyance.

"You're checking out girls for competition? Give me a break." Sora began to look a bit aggravated.

"You can't just be about competition you're looking for something else aren't you?" Sora's expression then changed to a calm demeanor.

"Well I am looking for a good doubles partner. What do you say uhh…"

"Takenouchi" said Sora as she put the hairpin Taichi gave her into her hair.

"Oh come on, give me your first name, we're friends right?"

"We just barely met. Sorry but I have no interest in doubles" Sora stated confidently. Taichi looked over at Sora. "I take back what I said about her being soft" thought Taichi.

"Oh so you mean you're taken?" Rentaro looked at her disapprovingly. "Oh well, you missed a good chance."

"I'm pretty sure I can take on much better ones" Sora remarked.

"Tch" Rentaro gave her one last look before going away.

"Well he was a nice one" said Tai. He felt sort of left out of the situation and wondered why Rentaro hadn't thought of him being Sora's boyfriend.

"Hey why didn't he think that…" Sora punched Taichi in the arm.

"Such a good friend you are, you didn't even step in!" She crossed her arms and made a huffy face.

"It's not like lying would solved anything" said Tai.

"Lying about what?" Sora smiled slightly.

"About me you know, being your…"

"I didn't say anything about lying. I just said you didn't step in"

"Oh, that's right! Then umm ah I don't know" Tai looked away, embarrassed.

"It doesn't have to be a lie you know" Sora whispered.

"What was that?" Taichi asked nervously.

"It was nothing. Oh well, at least I knew you had a plan of action Mr. Crest of Courage" Sora got up.

"Yeah, whatever"

"One last game and we're out of here okay? Wanna get something to eat?" Sora waited for Taichi to look her in the eyes. Eventually his eyes met hers. She caught the glint in his eye that showed he was interested.

"He's going to say yes" Sora thought. Taichi fumbled.

"I just remembered. There's stuff for me to do at home so, is it ok if I just walk you home after this?"

Sora was a bit surprised by this but retained her composure.

"Oh, sure no problem. Ah, better get to the game!" Sora turned around her eyes folding into sadness. Taichi watched as she walked away and cursed himself for not saying yes. He caught a glimpse of her touching the hairpin he gave her as she readied herself for the game.

Half an hour later and Sora had attained a regular spot on her tennis club team. Taichi congratulated her on her wins and on the way back home, announced he would treat her to some ice cream. Tai ended up being shortchanged and was only able to afford popsicles.

"Sorry I wasn't able to get actual ice cream" Tai sighed. He wasn't liking the fact that he looked cheap.

"Hey it's not a bad thing, remember the first time you bought me a popsicle?"

"Yeah I do. Wait a second, I was even cheaper back then, we got those for free!" Both Taichi and Sora laughed as they ate their popsicles, slowly making their way back to Sora's house. The afternoon was peaceful and a gentle breeze skimmed against Taichi's skin. He reveled in the feeling and decided to take a look at Sora. The breeze made her hair give a small dance as the curls at the ends of her hair made shy leaps. It seemed like her eyes weren't focused on anything in particular as she was finishing her popsicle. She looked like she was thinking of something fondly, which to Tai, made her look dreamy. They approached the front of Sora's place and were greeted by her mother.

"Taichi-kun, you're getting pretty big and you're still so cute" said Sora's mother.

"Ah, thank you Takenouchi-san" Tai bowed and blushed a bit.

"Yeah I guess, but he's cheap" said Sora. Taichi blushed a bit more.

"Hey I could have just kept walking instead of buying anything at all!" Tai was flustered. Ms. Takenouchi pinched his cheek which caused him to be even more embarrassed. Sora and her mother just laughed.

"Say, Taichi. Your mother called earlier on and said there was something she had to give me. She asked that if I saw you I should ask you to deliver whatever it was to me. I don't really want to bother you with such a thing…"

"Leave it to me. I'll be back later" Taichi quickly ran off partly due to embarrassment and to get to his errand. As soon as he got home he saw the parcel ready at the kitchen counter. Taichi decided to eat first and relax, watching a few shows on the television, he after all didn't have the chance to take part in his usual unproductive weekend routines because he was out with Sora. A favorite show of his was starting to come on but he noticed that the sun was already setting outside, the sky being a medley of soft pink and orange. Parcel in hand, Taichi left home and jogged over to Sora's.

"Hello? Anyone here?" The flower shop was empty. "I wonder where they went?" Taichi was just about to leave when he heard light footsteps upstairs. "Oh so someone is home" Taichi thought to himself. The street lamps were starting to turn on outside so Taichi hurried upstairs to deliver the parcel.

"Sorry to intrude but here's the…" Taichi stopped. He gripped the parcel tightly, his eyes wide open. There was Sora in front of him bra-clad.

"Taichi…" Sora looked him in the eyes, a look of surprise on her own.

"Here's the thing, gotta go, bye!" Taichi quickly bolted down the steps and out of the flower shop. Sora just stood there her eyes eventually moving down to the parcel on the floor. She then touched her shoulders and realized herself that the top half of her body was covered with only a bra. She began to blush.

Outside, Taichi stopped to take a breather. Thoughts of what just happened flooded his mind. He worried that Sora would think he was a pervert but at the same time he also wished he got a better look. Taichi's male hormones were starting to kick in.

"You know that was sort of…" Taichi thought to himself.

"In an odd way that was…" said Sora to herself.

Both aloud echoed the word "Exciting".

Author's Notes: There you go Chapter 6, what a warm up. I think I have to keep writing as I sort of have to "fit" back into writing this story. Hope you all like. Until next time which hopefully is soon. Reviews of course, are still accepted, yay.


	7. Note

To all my readers:

To all my readers:

I ended up busting my laptop while I was in the process of writing the latest chapter for this story. I really want to finish it and I've thought of a lot of great things to put into it. Please keep reading XO.


End file.
